Whatever Happened To Georgiana Darcy?
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Whatever happened to Georgiana Darcy? This story tells her life to her deathbed. After the book. Darcy/Elizabeth Georgiana/OC


**Whatever Happened To Georgiana Darcy?**

Georgiana POV

After Fitzwilliam's wedding to Elizabeth, I immediately felt left out. She moved in, and it seemed like her sisters did too. Not a day went past when Jane, Mary, Kitty or Lydia was here.

I met a nice guy called Henry Killick. We started spending a lot of time together. Soon we fell in love. Henry proposed and I accepted. We were so happy.

A year after Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's marriage, their first child was born. It was a girl: Laura Anne Darcy. She was beautiful, with Fitzwilliam's eyes and Elizabeth's hair. I doted on my niece but I was desperate for children of my own.

Henry and I got married on 24th June. It was a lovely wedding. Henry looked so handsome and I looked adorable. It was a beautiful day. I knew Henry and I were meant to be.

Soon after my wedding I fell pregnant. I loved being pregnant and Henry and I couldn't wait to be parents. Finally our son and daughter were born. They were quite close looking. They both had my hair and Henry's beautiful green eyes. Their names were Daniel John Killick and Rose Victoria Killick. I loved my children dearly.

Elizabeth became pregnant again. Laura, Daniel and Rose became the best of friends. Elizabeth's father unfortunately died of pneumonia. Elizabeth nearly lost her baby due to the grief. She was distraught. Their son Theodore Richard Darcy was born safely However, Elizabeth was told she should not have any more children from fear she should die during childbirth. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth were saddened to hear of this, but they were not completely surprised by this. Elizabeth had had tricky pregnancies and births. She had nearly died during Theodore's birth.

I became pregnant quite quickly after Elizabeth was told to have no more children. I had another set of twins: again a boy and a girl. They had Henry's black hair and my blue eyes. Their names were James Henry Killick and Charlotte Georgiana Killick. Elizabeth was so jealous; I had two more children than her.

Years passed. Laura, Daniel, Rose, Theodore, James and Charlotte were all best friends. Soon their governesses, Jane Lind and Helen Clifford, started coming over to either of our houses and teaching them as a group. It was so cute. Laura was seven, Rose and Daniel were six and a half, Theodore was five and James and Charlotte were three. Everything was going perfectly...until Elizabeth got pregnant again.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's second daughter Elizabeth Faith Darcy was born two months early. Elizabeth had had another difficult pregnancy and birth. She has during childbirth. Fitzwilliam was distraught. It didn't help that I was pregnant at the same time.

Thomas Edward Killick and Sarah Vivienne Killick were born 7 months later. They had green-blue eyes and black hair with golden streaks. They were the last children I would have.

________________________________________________________________________

Time flew by so fast. Laura married three times and four children: Hannah Anne, Harriet Audrey, Heather Augusta and Helene Abigail. Theodore married four times and had a son: Malcolm Theodore. Elizabeth married twice and had three children: Nicholas Raymond, Robert Jeremiah and Bertha Gail. My children had more stable lives. Daniel married Gillian and they had three sons: Justin Roger, Oliver Winston and Lawrence Victor. Rose married Colin: Jemima Patricia, Henry Colin, Georgiana Rose, Owen Connor and Margaret Katherine. James married Alexandra and had Gabriel Frederick and Madeline Elizabeth. Charlotte married Edward and they had James Warren, Edward Jacob and Charlotte Hortensia. Sarah married Mark and had Marianne Helen, Elinor Adelaide, George Rhett and Anne Olivia. Thomas married Isabella and they had Evangeline Rose.

Fitzwilliam died soon after Elizabeth's second marriage. Henry followed him quite soon. And now, I am going to join my husband and brother.

_Fin._


End file.
